


A Meeting of Equals

by TheWizzard



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Gen, King's Cross, in-between
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWizzard/pseuds/TheWizzard
Summary: After getting hit by the Killing Curse the second time Harry wakes up at King's Cross. He is expecting to meet his family, friends or Dumbledore. However, he actually meets an old friend of the family.





	A Meeting of Equals

I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU, he said, BUT I COULD MURDER A CURRY. – Terry Pratchett, Mort

 

MR POTTER, I DON'T BELIEVE WE ARE SUPPOSED TO MEET TODAY. HOWEVER, I COULD NEVER REALLY TELL IN YOUR CASE.

Harry looked away from the small, naked thing that lay under a seat. His eyes widened. The traditional Grim Reaper was standing in front of him. The skeletal figure pulled a weird and complex glass structure which resembled an Escher print out of his black robe and tapped against it with one of his boney fingers.

I DON'T THINK YOU ARE DEAD, MR POTTER. HOWEVER, I'M NOT SURE. I COULD NEVER TELL THE TOP FROM THE BOTTOM. YOU HAVE BY FAR THE STRANGEST LIFE TIMER I HAVE EVER ENCOUNTERED. I WILL GIVE YOU THE BENEFIT OF THE DOUBT. AGAIN.

“Thank you.”

YOU ARE WELCOME.

“So, I'm not dead?”

PROBABLY.

“Then...why are you here if you don't mind me asking?”

I HAVE COME TO COLLECT ANOTHER PIECE OF TOM RIDDLE. HE HAS CAUSED MORE WORK AND TROUBLE FOR ME THAN YOU, MR POTTER. AND THAT'S SAYING SOMETHING. I SOMETIMES THINK HE ONLY SPLIT HIS SOUL INTO EIGHT PIECES JUST TO SPITE ME.

“He is afraid of you.”

YES, I KNOW. HE MAKES IT RATHER OBVIOUS. VOLDEMORT. FLIGHT FROM DEATH. MOST HILARIOUS. HOWEVER, NOBODY CAN RUN FOREVER. I WILL BE THE ONE WHO WILL SWITCH OFF THE LIGHT IN THE VERY END. I AM PATIENT.

“There are still two pieces left.”

YES. AND I APPRECIATE YOUR HELP IN COLLECTING TOM RIDDLES. HE SHOULD HAVE DIED LONG AGO. I CAN'T STAND PEOPLE WHO MISS THEIR APPOINTMENT.

“You are welcome. And sorry.”

NO NEED TO APOLOGIZE, MR POTTER. ONE DAY I WILL FIGURE OUT YOUR LIFE TIMER.

Harry couldn't help but think that Death sounded rather enthusiastic when he said it.

AS MUCH AS I WOULD LIKE TO CONTINUE THIS CONVERSATION, IT WAS A RATHER BUSY DAY AND IT IS STILL NOT OVER. WOULD YOU MIND GOING BACK AND FINISHING THE JOB? I WOULD LIKE TO CALL IT A DAY.

Death's figure slowly vanished in bright mist.

ONE MORE THING, MR POTTER. WOULD YOU MIND DESTROYING THE WAND AND THE STONE WHEN YOU ARE BACK? I THINK THEY CAUSED ENOUGH TROUBLE. I APOLOGISE FOR MY LACK OF JUDGMENT. KEEP THE CLOAK. I WAS A GIFT AFTER ALL.


End file.
